


The Punch Felt Round The Gateroom

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon is one of the first to make a statement post DADT repeal, and Parrish asks for some training.  Oh, and Kiang is <i>kick ass</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punch Felt Round The Gateroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Okay, so I have no idea where this came from - except [clwilson2006](http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com)'s awesome prompt. Today over in comment_fic for a "rare pairings" prompt, she left, "SGA, Parrish/Ronon, Hints and tips on wilderness survival". I tried to write it, I really did. But what ended up happening... Well, let's just say it's a bit different - and I turned Dr. Kiang into a badass bruiser. I freaking _love_ how this fic turned out!!!!

Making Ronon part of the Military team was never an issue; he had a standing invitation to show up at any social event, and often did. That's why he was a bit curious as to why the conversation died down as he walked into the party with his muscular arm draped over Parrish's shoulders possessively.

Feeling his partner stop a bit short, Ronon looks around, eyeing every single soldier in attendance. "There a problem?" he asks the room, getting no response. After a beat, he leans in and kisses David on the lips, then with a playful whack on his backside, says, "I'll get you a drink," as the room gets back to the celebration.

~*~*~

"That was a bit...intense," David says as he and Ronon get back to Parrish's room, the party now a memory. 

Ronon pulls his lover to him, kissing him intently. "Don't worry about it," he says, melting the worry held on David's face with a smile. 

"Easy for you to say," David replies, nervousness evident in his voice. 

Ronon's eyes cut to slits, and he studies David intently. "If anyone  _ever_ -"

"No, no," David rebuffs. "It's just..." He struggles, trying to put it easily without worrying his lover. "Maybe I should - I don't know - start sparring with you or something?"

"Teyla," Ronon responds, then leans in to claim a kiss. "Teyla should train you."

"Yeah, but... What about other stuff?" He doesn't want to bring it up, Ronon not always comfortable with talking about his past, though he does. "You know. Like stuff you learned as a Runner."

Ronon considers it a minute, then smiles. He thinks about what he wants to train David in first, knowing it will help him during any off-world situation that may come up.

~*~*~

SGA-4 was scheduled to come back within the hour, so Ronon makes his way to the control room, anxious since he hadn't seen Parrish in a couple of days. McKay is scuttling around, working, eyes constantly cutting to Ronon, as if to ask what was going on. As soon as the wormhole activates, Ronon gets up and starts to the balcony, McKay finally 'getting' it.

Sergeant Gammond was first through the gate, sporting what looked like a bruised jaw and a rapidly blackening eye. He was quickly followed by Doctor Deborah Kiang, who was beaming, and David, who was supporting Corporal Jinks' weight, as Jinks was limping and had his arm bandaged in a makeshift splint and set in a sling.

Ronon was down the stairs before he could even comprehend the situation. "What happened?"

Kiang perks up first. "Well seems like Jinks' here lives up to his name. Not only did he fall into a ravine on our way back to the gate, he twisted his ankle and looks like he broke his arm." Looking deliberately at David, she adds, "Your  _husband_  set it for him," which earns her a smile.

"What about him?" Ronon asks.

" _That_  Jackass," Kiang says, head bobbing in Gammond's direction, "said 'You'd better watch yourself, Jinksie or he'll turn  _you_  gay, too.' Your _husband_ " she enunciated, again directing it at Gammond, "wanted to blow it off, but I told him to apologize or else."

"Or else what?" Ronon asked, already smiling.

"Or else I'd pop him one." She moves up to Gammond's direction, her attitude growing her to seven feet tall, towering over the Sergeant. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am," comes the desolate reply.

"She's got a mean hook, babe," David says, beaming at Ronon. "And she  _doesn't_  appreciate being called the "g" word," he adds, cutting his own eyes at Gammond. Ronon already knows he'll be taking special interest in training the soldier. Rough, grueling, demanding, bone-breaking hours of training. And that's after Sheppard's through with him. 

Deborah jumps at Gammond, and the taller man flinches.

"All right, you two," David says, obviously having had to pull the scientist off the military man more than once during the off-world trip. "How 'bout you let up so we can get this poor guy to the infirmary?"


End file.
